Sewer Ranger
'Requirements' Ability Scores: Con 16, Dex 14, Str 13 Alignments: Non-Chaotic Races: Not Elf or Geffyn Terrain: City Species Enemy: Kobold Followers: Special 'Secondary Skills' Mason, Miner, Trapper, Weaponsmith 'Weapon Proficiencies' ''Bonus: Tight group specialization (Clubbing Weapons) 'Recommended':'' '' '' Mace, Morning Star, Net, Spear, Trident ''Barred:'' Long Pole Arms, Two-handed Swords 'Non-Weapon Proficiencies' ''Bonus:'' Direction Sense, Gaming, Stonemasonry, Tracking ''Recommended:'' Animal Training, Blind Fighting, Engineering, Set Snares ''Barred:'' Agriculture, Astrology, Charioteering, Etiquette, Mountaineering, Navigation, Riding (any), Seamanship, Weather Sense, Spellcraft 'Armor & Equipment' No special requirements, but primarily leather, occasionally chain mail, but metal armor tends to make a racket and the glint of it in the torchlight is sure to catch a kobolds eye. Chain mail may actually be used as bait by tossing it so that it lands in a heap at the opening of a passage or suspected hideout. Luring out the curios and compulsive kobolds with its tempting gleam. 'Special Benefits' +3 to saving throws versus illness, disease and plague. -Detect Grade or slope of passage 1-5 on d6 -Detect New Construction 1-5 on d6 -Detect Sliding / shifting Walls or Rooms 1-4 on d6 -Detect Traps 1-3 on d6 -Determine Approximate Depth Underground 1-3 on d6 'Special Hindrances' 20% chance of agoraphobia. Upon leaving the protective walls of the city, an agoraphobic character must make an intelligence check at –5 or flee to the nearest shelter where they will remain until the wisdom check succeeds. A comrade may attempt to negate the –5 penalty and coax their friend along by making a simple wisdom check them selves. A failed check though doubles the penalty, having offered poor or insulting advice. This penalty will wear off in 1d3 turns. Once overcome, the sewer ranger will have no further difficulty until he spends a sufficient amount of time underground. This is entirely situational and so will be left to the DM’s discretion. 'Followers' The Sewer Rangers followers are limited to trained pets, the denizens of the sewers and those hardy individuals who seek employment or adventure in their fetid labyrinth. Sewer Rangers use the following table when rolling for followers. Description The Sewer Ranger fills a particular niche in the cities of Corona. The hordes of kobold pests have necessitated the establishment of the Guild of Sewer Sweepers. It is from out of these guilds that the sewer ranger rises to stinking glory. They have spent their lives navigating the dark and putrid tunnels that form the bowels of the city, repairing stonework and plumbing in their youth, trapping and exterminating pests in their adolescence and flushing out the kobold menace in their adulthood. A Sewer Ranger has risen above his fellows in the guild to distinguish himself as an unmatched guide and hunter, and walks the labyrinthine tunnels with a sense of reverence, intimately understanding its twists and turns as well as its life and ecosystem. Most cities will only have one sewer ranger in their midst, but larger cities may support many more. These will usually be the leaders of their own guild, but lone sewer rangers are known to have established themselves where no guild exists or is doing a poor job. Sewer Rangers are respected where their knowledge of kobolds and sewers are concerned, but are otherwise somewhat shunned for their foul smell, unsavory mannerisms and poor hygiene. This being the case they tend to form groups with other stinky tunnel rats that eventually become an active Guild of Sewer Sweepers. Dogs can detect Sewer Rangers by scent in the city streets up to three blocks away, and up to three miles away with favorable winds in the country. This side effect of the occupation wears off with ample time and bathing, though this depends on the individual and his dedication to his particular stench. A sewer ranger, and likely a kobold, can scent a freshly bathed person in the sewers up to three quarters of a mile away. This presents a compelling argument against bathing. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__